


Salted Oil

by Toast_Senpai



Series: Piquancy [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Alex is the sun.
Relationships: Alex Smith/Chris Trott
Series: Piquancy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365595
Kudos: 6





	Salted Oil

**Author's Note:**

> it’ssss august but have some holiday cheer just for the hell of it.

Trott felt it in his teeth, the sticking bits of the dipped candy cane he had finished only three minutes ago. Like smooth cloying caps they fastened with remnants of peppermint, and dark chocolate still clinging bitter to the very back. He could taste it, renewed, because Alex had an obsession. One that involved pinning Trott to the bed and seeing how far he could lick down Trott’s throat. With him Alex brought sea salt, heady and sharp, and for a moment Trott could feel nothing but the hands on his biceps and the tongue meeting his own. Their Christmas movie was forgotten (not as if they hadn’t seen _Home Alone_ several times already).

Alex’s body held immeasurable heat, and Trott clung to it. There was snow and wind and cold outside, something he wasn’t particularly fond of, but he always endured. Winter always felt like it lasted forever, except it didn’t.

When finally Alex released Trott’s mouth, panting, to stare at him, Trott huffed a laugh.

“You trying to suck out my soul?” His voice was strangely hoarse. Trott cleared it.

Alex hummed. “Might be.” He laid on his side next to Trott, an arm and leg thrown over the smaller man. “I thought this night could use a little spicing up, is all.”

“It’s Christmas eve.”

“And? You know what Ross and Sips were doing. Maybe I’m a little jealous.”

Very true. Trott had had to turn up the television a notch louder to cover certain noises that had floated down the hallway and _through_ the closed door. It had been months since the big reveal, for both of their relationships. Nothing hidden anymore.

Trott shrugged. He brought a hand to Alex’s arm and pet it. “Now now, no reason to envy their virility.”

That earned Trott a growl. “I’m not jealous of _that_. I just think it’s weird how they can go for _hours_!”

“How about we stop talking about this and instead watch Kevin set up some sick home security.”

Alex groaned loudly. He pinched Trott’s nipple harshly through his shirt, earning him an offended squeal. Trott slapped his hand away and sat up. Alex was grinning at him, and that telltale glint was in his eye. He wanted a bit of a challenge, though to Trott, the idea of running around the room didn’t appeal much to him right now. He was full of hot chocolate and just wanted to snuggle back into bed next to his living heater.

So instead Trott flopped back down and closed his eyes. Alex was silent beside him. Trott waited a moment. Then he turned his head to take a look.

Alex had his own eyes closed. His face was relaxed, almost as if he were asleep. But then he blinked and caught Trott’s gaze. They stared. Trott once again forgot about what was going on with the movie.

“I never even said happy Christmas yet,” Alex whispered.

“There’s still time tomorrow. Christmas is kind of a two day thing,” Trott assured him.

“Well, I’m telling it to you now, so take it.” Alex gave a goofy smile.

Trott liked that smile the most, this one that softened all of Alex’s edges and reminded Trott of when they were teens, of how’d they nap next to each other after finishing homework, not thinking that twenty some years later they’d be _here_ , together still, spending a quiet holiday in. Trott felt his eyes warm and prickle, and he closed them hard. As he swallowed. The movement pushed back the saline and sour, leaving only faint mint.

“Hey.” Alex’s voice, light and concerned.

Trott shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He opened his eyes with a grin. “Happy Christmas to you, too.”

Alex ruffled Trott’s hair, making it more of a mess than it was before. “Love you, Trotty.”

“Yeah yeah, you big oaf.” Trott grabbed the hand in his hair and laced their fingers together. “Love you too. Always have.”

“And always will?” Alex wiggled his eyebrows.

“If you’re good.”

“No promises.”

“I know,” Trott said. “And it’s that kind of chaotic unexpectedness that I look forward to.” He leaned forward, bumping their noses together. “Just like fire.” He pecked Alex’s parted lips. “Into it I will fall.”

Alex laughed. “Shut the fuck up.” He caught Trott’s mouth and once again devoured it.


End file.
